discordiafandomcom-20200213-history
Discordia (Orbis Terrarum)
Discordia, Goddess of Strife, Discord, and Inborn Sorcery A look at Discordia, Goddess of Strife, Discord, and Inborn Sorcery. Discordia The Mistress of Dissent, The Instigator, The Tumultuous Goddess *Lesser God *symbol: Eight arrows arranged in a circular fan, tips facing outward *Home Plane: The Everchanging Chaos of Limbo *Alignment: Chaotic neutral *Portfolio: Strife, discord, inborn sorcery *Worshippers: Sorcerers, chaotic bards, those who foment chaos *Cleric Alignments: CN, CE, CG *Domains: Chaos, Spell (Spell Compendium 280), Trickery *Favored Weapon: “Ataxia” (shortbow) Discordia dis-kor\’di-a is one of the Children of the Stars. Her constellation in the heavens is a circle of eight arrows, tips facing outwards. Discordia encourages chaos, strife, unrest, and tumult, and is also the patron of sorcerers: those born with the inherent ability to use arcane magic. Clerics of Discordia as a group have no set time during which they pray for spells. Each individual cleric chooses a particular time of day to pray for his or her spells. The same time is then used each time spells are prayed for. Holy days of the faith include the Argot, which is not one specific day of the year, but rather a personal ceremony performed by each individual Disordian once each month on a day of their choosing. The Discordian begins by speaking the Argot, a series of seemingly random snippets of gibberish in a multitude of tongues, many of them unknown by even the most learned philologists. Once the Argot is pronounced, the Disordian is blessed with the inspiration of a new personality trait that they are to exercise until the time of their next Argot. This trait could be anything from inquisitiveness to hostility to pacifism to greed. History/Relationships: Discordia serves Eusebius as one of Dei Pugnae, the Gods of Conflict. Her allies include Amorius, Contemnius, Metusius, and Procellius. Her enemies include Clementia, Fasia, Fidelia, and Legisius. Dogma: Foment chaos and sew dissent wherever you go. Status quo leads to complacency, and complacency leads to downfall. Nurture and strengthen inherent magical talent, for it is a gift from the Tumultuous Goddess. Chaos drives the Universe; order is the force that would paralyze it. Clergy and Temples: For ceremonial purposes, clergy of Discordia wear simple raiment of brown (representing the drabness of order) covered by over-robes of many colors. They wear semicircular headdresses composed of eight arrows of different lengths fanning from a central point. Congregations and leaders within the faith are constantly in flux, and no one Discordian temple can agree with another on the tenets of the faith. Not surprisingly, their goddess prefers it this way. Temples of Discordia have only one thing in common: each one is different. Some are small, hidden shrines where Discordian rites are carried out in secret; some are grand cathedrals with bizarre and confusing architecture, and the majority run the gamut in between. Godly Realm: Discordia’s Realm, Entropia, is found within the primordial chaos that is the plane of Limbo. Virtually indistinguishable from the surrounding tumult, it shares all of the planar traits of Limbo. Petitioners in Entropia generally resemble humans, but their features and even personalities are constantly shifting. They spend their time in various unfathomable pursuits and share all of the qualities common to Limbo petitioners. Manifestations Animals/Plants: Apples Monsters: Anarchic creaturesPlH, chaos beasts, gibbering mouthers, slaadi, teratomorphsMM2 Gems/Precious Metals/Other Materials: None Colors: None and all Miscellaneous: Whispered nonsensical words, written words seeming to rearrange themselves into passages of indecipherable gibberish Statistics This woman has a feverish gleam in her dark eyes. Her complexion is dark, and her long raven hair is wavy and thick. She is clad in a hodgepodge of garments of mismatched colors and styles, and carries a white shortbow marked with strange runes. Height: 5’2”; Weight 118 lbs Discordia CR n/a Female divine cleric 10/sorcerer 20 CN Medium outsider (chaotic, extraplanar) Divine Rank 6 hp 670 (50 HD) Abilities Str 24, Dex 33, Con 25, Int 26, Wis 33, Cha 43 Hook “Chaos, panic, and disarray follow in my footsteps.” Next Time Next time, I present Dolosia, Goddess of Enchantment, Lies, and Deceit. Tags: deities Posted on Nov. 10th, 2006 at 07:20 pm borrowed from http://orbis-terrarum.livejournal.com/12839.html?view=33319#t33319 Category:Gods